Superstars unite for The Kasama Network
November 7, 2013 The home of the biggest and brightest stars in the country. The talents and stars are major players German Moreno, Angeline Quinto, Rafael Russel, Bayani Agbayani, Aileen Papin, Anthony Castelo, Coney Reyes, Roderick Paulante, Nova Villa, Randy Santiago, Marjorie Barreto, Hajji Alejandro, Chiqui Pineda, Agot Isidro, Mr. Fu, Dante Rivero, Helen Gamboa, Pat-P Daza Planas, Nestor Torre, Brod Pete, Wowie de Guzman, Arnell Ignacio, Betong, G. Toengi, among others dominating the Philippine entertainment industry. Now, we are giving you access with your favorite Kasama stars. RPN-9, the certified number 3 TV network, features original programs that will surely delight fans headline the flagship programs. Here are the brand-new programs that will spice up your TV viewing experience presence in RPN programs added to the third network luster focus on building up its own stable of homegrown talents and bankable stars in their own original shows for the line-up of programs. ''Superstar (Angeline Quinto) From the one and only superstar Nora Aunor with German Moreno holds the distinction as the longest running musical variety show on Philippine television, The Kasama Network prides itself in having, for its Sunday primetime variety show host, Philippine showbiz’s biggest musical multi-awarded singer-actress and recording artist, the Asia's multi-awarded pop superstar. A superstar entertainment with the one and only Pop Superstar in our own musical production numbers cater to the audiences will perform with the songs as the singer. She recorded some of the most of the songs in OPM history along with guests that range in performers for a night of music will showcase their talents while inviting different OPM artists for performances. Angeline Quinto, the singing at the grand champion of the reality singing search ''Star Power on ABS-CBN. Also for the recording contract with Star Records to release her own album and Quinto perform on the musical variety show ASAP 18 on ABS-CBN, Angeline Quinto is the singer-actres to transfer to the 3rd television network in the country. Tito Cayamanda, the head of the station's music department, creating and consulting on the music content that RPN will be producing. The first-ever musical variety show on Philippine television, top multi-media princess Angeline Quinto treats you to an evening of her very own Sunday night live solo musical variety show with a musical performers singing their songs showcasing her singing prowess Quinto's singing and dancing capabilities boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show with other guest singers and entertainers in the concert on TV for the stage allowing to explore their range while performing the current and golden hits while Quinto is RPN's roster of talents. The singer will be joined in by co-hosts Rafael Rosell, musical director Jonathan Manalo, choreographer Georcelle Dapat-Sy, and director Erick Salud in Superstar. The musical variety show will also feature Streetboys as dance performers and a special guest co-host every week. ''The Million Peso Money Drop (Rafael Russel) The local version of the worldwide top-rating primetime game show franchise ''The Million Peso Money Drop, which has aired in over 40 countries from to acquire the franchise of the show from Endemol International, with in the world contestants the full P1 million prize at the beginning of the show. The show is hosted by Rafael Rosell requires two related contestants to work together to retain as much money as they can as the game progresses. Pairs will be out to prove that two heads are better than one as they attempt to conquer the game. Interested pairs to bring the following: Two valid IDs, one 2x2 photograph of the participant/s, birth certificate and medical certificate. The new game show dares to ask the Million Peso questions, daring Filipinos to test their knowledge and skill to bring home the full amount of the grand prize. ''Mister Kemis Bayani (Bayani Agbayani) The family sitcom starring the comedian Bayani Agbayani, one of the funniest and bankable comedians today as the lead star role of the real-life situation of family men plays the main character Mr. Kemis Bayani. Included in the cast is coemdian Gary Lim as Tiniboy, a self-proclaimed business tycoon and Gordon's best friend. Toniboy is the CEO of a company that sells ice cream and ice candies. Completing the zany gang are James Blanco as Jordan Malicsi, son of a politician as well as an avid and doting suitor of Honeydew. The mother of Cherie Gil as Cherie Bayani, Miggui Moreno as Miguel Zumaram, Izza Ignacio as Anna Hermandez and Luiz Gonzales as Luizo Agonzo. Directed by Epi Quizon. Chibugan Na! (Randy Santiago, Marjorie Barreto, Hajji Alejandro and Chiqui Pineda) A daily serving of the lunchtime funfare flavores with pure entertainment. Each day dizzles with exciting portions cooked up by the talented of Randy Santiago, Marjorie Barretto, Hajji Alejandro and Chiqui Pineda together with today's hottest celebrities and stars. Muling Pagmamahal (Albert Martinez and Ruffa Gutierrez) Some of the best actors in the Philippine showbiz industry will be bringing us their first-ever soap opera TV series having their first teleserye offering that will be pitted against and competing with other big television networks on primetime ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA's Telebabad. The quality soap operas on primetime TV with a teleserye Muling Pagmamahal is the story of their family and friend whose with the world of home with the veteran actors and actress. RPN has started winning weekends in the ratings game and our own weeknight programming more exciting. The father of the man Marlo (Albert Martinez) enjoys a family surving the romance. Dina (Ruffa Gutierrez), a mother of a friend in the beautiful moms for true identity, written by Jimuel dela Cruz and directed by the award-winning director Joel Torre and Mervyn B. Brondial. Starring Albert Martinez and beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez in the lead role together with RPN's newest homegrown talent Jane Oineza, Liza Soberano, Ingrid dela Paz and child star Andrea Brillantes along with Sylvia Sanchez, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Lito Pimentel as the supporting cast will challenge the competitors of the soap operas and fantasy series. Pinapangako Mo (Coney Reyes) A drama anthology than Maalaala Mo Kaya and Magpakailanman. Journey to the Filipino viewers' treasured stories. Each story is based on true-to-life experiences sent through letters in the story. The birth of the first time in Philippine television althrough letter-based stories in the technical excellence, fresh approach and treatment to the formulas and motivation to give the audience a drama anthology. Boast of training and honing the potentials of our respected filmaers with the directors and witnessed the metamorphosis of writers able to work with the finest actors and actresses. Hosted by award-winning dramatic actress herself Coney Reyes. Showbiz Ka! (Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre) A showbiz talk show hosted by Pat-P Daza Planas, the eldest daughter of editor-journalist Julie Yap-Daza and co-host Nestor Torre as showbiz presscon on-air the latest and sizzling news and happening showbiz. The 45-minute live program will tackle the meatiest and freshest local celebrity news and rumors. There will also be a celebrity guest who will meet face-to-face with showbiz reporters, and together with the TV host, will squeeze out and clarify issues about him or her. Roderick en Nova (Roderick Paulante and Nova Villa) The country's original longest-running and top-rating sitcom top-billed by the comedians Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa in the cast of the situation comedy sitcom along with Christian Vasquez, Carmi Martin, Mara Lopez, Neri Naig, Kit Thompson, Janella Salvador and John Manalo. The story of the families of Roderick Montano (Roderick Paulante), the man dad of the family and Nova Soriano (Nova Villa), a mother of life on the world, directed by Al Quinn. Penpen de Sarapen (Connie Angeles, Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Andrea Brillantes, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado) The educational children show for kids hosted by Connie Angeles, Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Andrea Brillantes, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado basically an entertainment, game and story-telling show for children with the kid favorites based on the outdoor game that a Filipino kids played. Basically a TV workshop giving formal lessons on TV on-cam performances like on singing, dancing, TV hosting as well as TV production. Aim is to develop talented kids in the field of performing arts. Boses Tinig Pinoy (German Moreno as Kuya Germs with Aileen Papin, Anthony Castelo, John Nite and Pilita Corales) FIlipinos are talented in singing that ''BOSES is a capella in the reality singing competition. A cappella is singing without any instrumental accompaniment. From RPN-9's nationwide search comes the freshest faces and the most talented bunch of singing superstars to hit the TV. The network and were the standards they upheld in the show's host, judges and contestants, the network will hopes to discover and develop its own pool of talents around the globe is the joint venture of RPN-9, Shine International and Solar Entertainment. The local and foreign franchise of BOSES: Tinig P-Noy, is open to the autidions with the regional and worldwide. A representative from our partner, Center for Pop Music Philippines, acts as judge during the weekly eliminations, as well as the monthly show discloses that the competition is open even to persons with disabilities where some contestants that RPN-9 officials personally visit different provinces in the country to discover talented singers. The contest is open to all ages, and we encourage those persons with disability (PWDs) who have the talent to join the contest also strengthening our radio stations in the 12 regions of the country, and this contest gives a once in a lifetime shot of fame and fortune for the grand winner. Separates this from other singing competitions, Rivera explained is all contestants can from a duet and trio with other contestants regardless of group they came in with open to school and university with 15-25 years old and above can sing, dance and act to showcase talents from the 12 regions of the country dedicated to all a capella duos and trios competing in weekly, monthly and quarterly rounds. Proudly announced that superstar Nora Aunor is a product of RPN-9's Tawag ng Tanghalan radio variety show. The Kasama Network organizers for coming to the province to discover new singing talents. The regional search aims to discover, harness and develop the singing prowess of potential talents coming from the 12 regions of the country where the 12 AM radio stations of RPN-9 are strategically located aims to harness and develop young artists nationwide showcasing their singing prowess. Goal of the contest in discovering singer acapella field except the extension of the image and tourism of the area, the first singing competition in a capella launched in the Philippines and home grown talents in the chance to shine through a recording contract with Universal Records that the semi-final winners for duet and trio categories will compete from among the winners of the 12 RPN branches stations nationwide for the grand finale and will have the chance to win a grand prize of P1 million pesos and other fabulous prizes. RPN-9 is in a way helping recording companies save from today’s high cost of production and loss resulting from piracy by doing away with the session musician during production or recording of songs since there are no longer electronic musical instruments like piano, guitars and organ. This way, believes that the singers can be heard using their natural and powerful voics. Rivera said the competition focuses on a cappella for duet and trio to produce a harmonic melody with choreography because there would be no harmony to be created in solo a cappella. The unique singing contest differs from other singing contests since it will be performed “acapella” in a form of a duet and in trio. As much as P1 million worth of prizes, and a contract to RPN-9 through Talent9 will be given during the grand finals, be held in Manila on March 2014. Announcement of the rules and audition will be on RPN. BOSES is a reality contest where coming of the field of singing does not use any instruments like guitar, piano or organ because only voice only investment to achieve the dream to distinguish their talents with acapella considered the first kind of search around the country in important star potential that will help Talent9 hone them into RPN's biggest idols, superstars and rank them among the hottest personalities in the industry as well. The national reality singing contest for young and talented artists and which would be involved staged by the 12 RPN radio stations nationwide Radyo Ronda from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Open for all ages in a form of duet and trio in a capella to showcase talents from the different places in the province. German Moreno are the host of the reality talent search show where the singing realitry contest with the judges are the singr Aileen Papin, balladeer Anthony Castelo, John Nite and Pilita Corales is open to a cappella duos and trios with members aged 15 and above. Winners for the weekly, monthly and quarterly finals will quality for the grand finals in Manila became a hit for the station, in viewers and advertisers for the phenomenal nationwide hit reality talent search contest hiring a session musician. The nationwide winner will take home P1 million peso cash prize with a talent management contract with RPN through Talent9 and a music recording contract of Polyeast-Universal Records. ''Champoy (Brod Pete, Betong and Dennis Padilla) The top-rating sketch comedy gag show on Philippine television will combined RPN talents and stars Brod Pete, Betong and Wowie de Guzman. Directed by Wenn V. Deramas. Spoofed anything in vogue at the sketches, spoofs, segments, gags and musical performances. Oh Yes!, it's Johnny! (Johnny Litton) A dash of glitz, glamour and spicy gossip make up the recipe for the sizzling ''Oh Yes!, It's Johnny!. Johnny Litton, whips up interesting encounters with top showbiz and political personalities while partner Maurice Arcache shares many hilarious do's and don'ts in his own portion called Arcachat. ''Kwarta o Kahon (Arnell Ignacio, Mr. Fu, G. Toengi, Gio Alvarez, Marissa Sanchez, Wowie de Guzman and Regine Tolentino) Non-stop surprizes and loads of prizes. Exciting games and performances for the show of all from the usual routines of a Sunday musical variety show. A top-rating and multi-awarded variety-game show with the popular games that everybody will surely enjoy. The program winning the famous celebrities joining contest with host are Arnell Ignacio, G. Toengi, GIo Alvarez, Marissa Sanchez, Mr. Fu, Wowie de Guzman and Regine Tolentino bond the entire family, the show offers a tasty buffet of exciting games and generous cash prizes, topped with guest performances from your favorite Kasama stars on RPN. Aside from the fun and games, viewers should also tune in for the live musical performances from celebrity guests as ''BOSES Tinig P-Noy finalists Coleen Mangabat, Mhelrose Uy, the trio of Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman, Jasmine Santos, Alex Soller, Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo, Christopher Mendoza and Ian Mendoza.